The Shadow's Love
by TheTalkingRamen
Summary: An ShikaxIno story. A one shot. Short and sad.


Okay, it's a ShikaxIno fanfic and I am sorry for it's crappyness. Enjoy.

Shikamaru never understood why she was so special. All he knew was there was a girl, or rather by this point, a young woman in his life. She was blonde with blue eyes that reminded him of the sky though he would never compare such beauty to the dull sky. Everything was dull compared to her. Everything was drained of color, expect for her. So it was when she left him that he was broken.

He was only 19 and he was in love; madly in love, to put it simply. He couldn't explain why he loved her so much but he did. She seemed selfish, rude, and quite too coincided to be loved by anyone in fact. Yet, there was something about her that kept him coming back for more.

They had been best friends since they were little and finally, when they were about 14 or 15 they had confessed their love to each other. They dated for years and they had always seemed to be the perfect couple to all their friends. They were the couple that was so in love they couldn't help but cause problems by PDAing everywhere.

The day she told him she wanted to break up his whole world shattered. Everything had fallen apart.

"Shika, it's not that I don't care about you," Ino had said. "It's just I don't see us going anywhere. You promised to marry me when I was only 17 and I held on to those words. It's been a few years now and we're not making any progress. Besides, you're going away on a mission and you said it'd be a long one… I mean, I just can't see it Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stared at her. He had wanted to marry her. He had remembered the night he had told her that. They had been 17 and he told her that one day he would make her his wife. Now, she wanted to leave him… He had cried and begged but Ino refused to change her mind.

Shikamaru had returned from his mission and was sitting silently in the rain. His brown hair clung to his face and his dull chocolate eyes never left the flower shop across the street. His mission had been a long one, almost three full months. But he was back and he planned on making Ino his, or at least, making sure she wasn't anyone else's. It made sense to him. He loved her more than anything and he knew no one else could love her as much so why let them try?

He waited until she exited the shop. She was followed out by some other man and he helped her lock up, like Shikamaru had done so many other times. He watched as she waved the man off after a hug and then she started down the street in her huge coat.

Shikamaru hurried after her and when she stopped, so did everything else. She turned, rain pelting her blonde hair. He knew rain was hitting him as well but he heard and felt nothing. Only the pain in his heart was real. She smiled at him, but it didn't last long.

Her blue eyes widened in fright as his shadows danced around her. They held her as she attempted to run. "Ino, I can't allow you to leave me again," he told her.

"Shikamaru! Stop it!" she screamed but he barely analyzed it. Within moments the black had surrounded them and they were alone in a dark world that belonged to him and only him. She was on her knees, grabbing her throat and gasping for air as the Shadow Straggle Jutsu did its work.

He watched without compassion. He loved her and yet felt nothing for her at the same time. He was setting her free. "Don't worry Ino. We're going to be together. I promise." He smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with a tender hand.

She was still choking but she had stopped struggling. She looked at him with watery eyes and she smiled. She had smiled… She had smiled when he was killing her… Then she opened her mouth again and a faint noise came out. It wasn't words. But her mouth had told him, _I love you, Shikky…_

He watched as she cradled her stomach for less than an instant, then she was coughing. After a moment the shadow dropped her body and they were in the rain again. Now he heard and felt everything. The rain pounded his back as if to punish him for his crimes and his tears fell with the rain as well. He leaned down and unbuttoned his lovers coat and sat down to gaze at her round stomach. That was his baby. And he would never hold it. Never…

Shikamaru removed his kunai and kissed Ino's wet lips. Her blue eyes watched him slice his own wrists before he pulled her into his lap. He bled into the rain and held her close. He kissed her forehead as his vision got dark. "I'm coming Ino, I'm coming…"

"I just can't believe it," Breathed Choji between sobs on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba nodded and held him gently to his body.

"I know. But they're together now…" said Kiba, knowing these words couldn't really help a guy who's best friend had just killed himself, his wife, and his unborn child. He hugged Choji and wiped a tear on the back of his hand. "They're together, happy and safe as a family. It was what they had both wanted from the beginning."

His dark eyes watched the tombstones.

_Shikamaru Nara and Ino Nara: Together In Eternity._

_Sogie Nara: Held Dear In the Hearts of All_

They were together; as it should be.


End file.
